


Prise par surprise

by CamaradeCactus



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Après tant de mois à côtoyer Kaoru, Misaki était immunisée contre ses charmes.... ou pas.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Prise par surprise

Misaki se sentait à peine capable de marcher. Les répétitions avec HaroHapi étaient toujours épuisantes, elle se demandait souvent comment elle faisait pour survivre dans le costume de Michelle alors que Kokoro et Hagumi passaient leur temps à lui courir après et à lui sauter dessus. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception et elle avait même l'impression qu'elles avaient été encore pire qu'habituellement.

Elle s'arrêta devant un distributeur de boissons et enfouit sa main dans sa poche à la recherche d'un peu d'argent. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait qu'un billet en poche, pas la moindre pièce pour se payer une boisson.

Elle entendit des pas s'arrêter derrière elle et se demanda si Kokoro l'avait suivie jusque là pour la torturer.

« **Dis, t'aurais pas de la monnaie ?** demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. »

Deux mains se posèrent sur le distributeur, de pars et d'autre de sa tête. Misaki se figea, comprenant que ce n'était pas la blonde hyperactive derrière elle.

« **Pour toi, mon chaton, j'irai chercher tout l'or du monde.** »

Misaki se figea. Elle n'osa pas bouger d'un millimètre, espérant au fond d'elle que Kaoru pense qu'elle était une statue et l'oublie. Cependant, elle savait Kaoru stupide, mais peut-être pas à ce point.

Elle inspira profondément et espéra que sa voix ne tremblerait pas trop.

« **J'ai juste besoin de 100 yens.** »

Kaoru ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, elle retira ses mains et Misaki l'entendit chercher dans son sac pour voir s'il lui restait quelques pièces.

Misaki, toujours face au distributeur, pouvait se sentir rougir et avait peur que Kaoru puisse entendre son cœur tellement il battait fort.

Elle qui se pensait immuniser contre le charme de Kaoru après avoir passé des mois à la côtoyer régulièrement, elle devait admettre qu'elle continuait de la surprendre même après tout ce temps.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
